


Bound

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: "You are here only to receive what I give you, boy, not to take what is not offered." Severus purred in Harry's ear as he caressed his twitching hole with the end of the toy. "Only I'm allowed to take what is not offered, isn't that right boy?"





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelKaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelKaine/gifts).



> Prompt #5 by MelKaine who requested ...
> 
> Harry Potter/ Harry/Snape (top Snape) / definitely porny /  
> 1\. Age difference (of course)  
> 2\. Non Con (between them but more like no is yes)  
> 3\. Knotting  
> 4\. Hurt/comfort  
> 5\. Underage (but >15 or fifth year up)
> 
> I made the age more "I'm in school and small but not any definite age" so you can interpret to your hearts content.
> 
> Heed the tags if you have triggers.

"Yes, good boy. Squirm for me."

Severus' smooth voice washed over Harry and he stilled. There was no way he was going to give Severus the satisfaction of making him squirm.

As soon as Harry stilled Severus smirked down at him and tightened the bonds holding the young boys hands above his head.

"So easily tricked, Mr. Potter. Never were the brightest student, were you?" Severus pressed down on the bound wrists, pushing them into the plush pillows under Harry's head.

Harry tossed his head back and forth while jerking in his bonds. Only minutes before Severus had tied his calves to his thighs so that he was bent in a way that brought his knees to his chest and exposed his glistening hole to the room. Now that his hands were bound his small cock bobbed with his heaving breaths, begging once again for the sweet slide of hand on shaft.

Apparently Severus didn't like squirming little boys interrupting his play time.

“Back to what we were doing before you rudely interrupted?” Severus patted the boy’s knee and reached between his thighs to retrieve the toy that lay discarded there.

Slick and shiny with lube Severus nevertheless squirted another measure on the toy before teasing the bound boy’s hole with the tip.

The toy wasn’t extraordinarily long or thick, it didn’t look as though it was made for deep penetration, rather it was curved at the end to reach one certain spot alone.

Severus had already proved that he was a master at this particular art.

The proof lay staining Harry’s belly in long stripes, trailing down his sides to pool on the bed.

After the second load was milked from Harry’s abused prostate he began to resist. He begged and pleaded to be allowed to orgasm for real, to be able to stroke his small prick. He was oversensitive and under stimulated at the same time and Harry began to crack.

When he finally broke and began to furiously stroke his neglected cock as Severus rubbed that infuriating toy deep inside him Severus broke as well. Batting Harry’s hand away from his pulsating prick Severus proceeded to tie the young boy to his pleasure.

"You are here only to receive what I give you, boy, not to take what is not offered." Severus purred in Harry's ear as he caressed his twitching hole with the end of the toy. "Only I'm allowed to take what is not offered, isn't that right boy?"

Harry whined and tossed his head, causing his sweaty hair to flip into his eyes and dollops of cooling cum to slip down his overheated body.

Applying just a minuscule amount of pressure with the toy Severus slowly widened Harry's dripping hole until it practically sucked at the toy on every pull. Each push and pull was accompanied by a soft squelching noise and a tiny downward thrust of Harry's hips. The ties adoring his body prevented him from making any large movements but tiny ones were still possible.

He tossed his head and clenched his fists, he squeezed his thighs and curled his toes. He shoved his glowing red ass back onto the toy with as much force as his bonds would allow. And it was all for naught. Severus went at own pace and nothing Harry did or said made him stop.

After infuriatingly long minutes went by and Severus had only slid the toy in just past the guardian muscles Harry began to beg again. It was all too much, he couldn't handle it.

"Sev please, please I can't do this anymore. I can't come anymore. I can't. Please stop." Every other word was punctuated with a toss of his head or a small sob. Tears streamed down his cheeks and joined the growing pool of liquids beneath his body.

Severus stilled the toy and reached up with his free hand, caressing Harry's cheek and wiping the tears that continued to fall.

"Such a sweet plea from such a sweet boy. Too bad I don't care about what you want." And with that last statement Severus rammed the toy into Harry's stretched hole with unerring accuracy, directly into his prostate.

The pleasure was so acute it was far past the border into pain and Harry could do nothing but scream and fight to scoot his bound body back away from the offending toy.

"Oh, loud now aren't we?" Severus chased the boy's abused prostate while applying pressure on the bound thighs, pushing Harry deeper into the mattress and preventing his hips from moving away. "To bad no one can hear you down here."

The night had stated out great. It was good, it was fantastic, it was stu-freaking-pendous; up until the second orgasm that Severus rung from his struggling body.

But this, this was torture.

And Severus loved it.

Every shifting movement and hitched breath made his cock pulse with longing. Every time Harry begged to be let go and Severus denied him made Severus even more committed to his course.

No matter what Harry wanted this night Severus was going to get his way.

With his weight holding Harry's straining thighs and preventing the young boy from moving, Severus ground the toy's blunt head into the small bulb that was the boy's prostate. As much as his limited ability allowed, Harry thrashed and screamed as Severus forced yet another load from his abused body.

The small amount of cum that his cock squirted joined the pool in his belly button and overflowed down his left side.

Instead of letting up when the boy's body went slack Severus rolled the toy around and around the abused bud as he used his free hand to pinch Harry's nipple with sharp nails. Every shriek and sob that he rung from Harry's abused body fueled his pleasure. Instead of sating his need though, those noised just drove him on.

Raking his fingernails over the abused nipple and into the stripes of cum that covered the boy's stomach Severus coated his first two fingers in Harry's cold spend and forced them into the boy's mouth. "Suck," he ordered in a dark voice, "and if you bite me I will spell your jaw open and fuck your face until you choke on my cum."

Tears poured down Harry's face as he closed his mouth around the digits and cleaned them of his spend.

The salty bitter taste was humiliating on his tongue and another sob broke from around the offending fingers.

When Severus slid his spit soaked fingers from the young boy's mouth and trailed them down his face and throat Harry couldn't help but beg again. "Sev please stop. I love you, please stop."

His words seemed to have a galvanizing effect on the older man and Severus violently wrenched the toy from the boy's hole and removed his weight from the boy's lower body. Just when Harry was beginning to believe that it was all over Severus yanked his bound body to the edge of the bed and freed his cock from the confines of his pants.

Lining up with the twitching, lube slicked hole, Severus guided his wide cock into the tiny gape. In one short, hard trust Severus had his length buried in the resisting heat. Harry's screams and thrashing only fueled him more, and he thrust long and deep.

Harry's hole gripped him so tightly. Severus hadn't prepared the boy's tiny little hole for his cock, only the small prostate massager, so his insides clamped tight around his shaft. Severus' cock wasn't small either so the boy's internal muscles stretched and tore as the length was jammed in over and over with little regard for the small streaks of blood that clung to his cock.

"Oh Merlin Severus, it hurts so much, oh Merlin please. Please, please, please." Harry's voice devolved into whispered pleas and pained grunts at every snap of the older man's hips.

When the young boy began to feel the huge cock expanding even more he panicked. _Severus couldn't be thinking of knotting him! He was too young, too small, his hole too unprepared. Even adult omegas sometimes had trouble taking a knot as big as Severus' seemed to be._

As the knot continued to grow Harry felt the small tears on his insides grow and his blood seep out around the pounding cock. Severus didn't seem to care that every time he pulled out Harry's muscles pulled and protested the removal of something so big, and every time he forced the inflating knot into the tiny hole it spread and tore with each push.

Harry thrashed and sobbed with every push and pull, and Severus just fucked harder.

Finally, after the knot was inflated to its largest Severus pushed into the now unresisting body beneath and let his knot catch as he unloaded stream after stream into the tear streaked boy beneath him.

\--

Once the cum stopped flowing and Severus' knot deflated he slipped his cock from the gaping hole, causing a gush of cum and blood to emerge and streak down the boy's crack onto the already soaked bed below the couple.

Kneeling up and admiring the tear, blood and cum stained picture that Harry painted Severus wiped his cock on the bedspread and walked into the bathroom, leaving the bound and bleeding boy on the bed.

When he returned a minute later Harry was looking much more alert and shifting slightly on the bed.

Severus climbed on the bed, placed his damp washcloth bed beside him and proceeded to slowly unwrap the boy's binds, taking time to rub the life back into each freed limb as he went.

When Harry was completely unbound Severus straightened unresisting limbs and rubbed sore muscles until a deep sign sounded from the boy and his body relaxed all at once.

Taking the cloth in hand Severus cleaned the streaked blood, cum and tears from the young body, paying special attention to his sore hole and spent cock.

Harry twitched and whined when Severus stroked the cloth over his soft prick but lay unresisting.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Severus' voice came at Harry as though through a haze, light and breathy. He tried to answer back but was only able to sign "yes" in BSL, a fist bounced up and down on the bed letting Severus know his mate was recovering well.

Severus grabbed two potions from the bedside table and tipped them into Harry's unresisting mouth. The boy swallowed them with only a small grimace of distaste.

Almost immediately Severus could see Harry's body relax even further and he took that queue to begin cleaning up after their session. The ropes were cleaned and stored, Harry was levitated and a new sheet and bedspread were spelled onto the bed beneath him, and the toy was washed and put away. With a final cleaning charm aimed at the lax body on the bed Severus climbed into the bed and lay next to young mate.

\--

It wasn't until many minutes later that Harry groaned and rolled over to cuddle into Severus' side. After testing the effects of the healing potion on his abused hole Harry threw his thigh over the older man's legs and snuggled down.

"Severus?"

Severus brought his arm up and began to stroke Harry's naked back, "yes love?"

Harry rubbed his face in the sparse hair on Severus' chest and spoke with his mouth brushing the other man's skin, "Are you going to teach me how to glamour all these marks or am I going back to class tomorrow with visible rope burns and bite marks?"

"Would anyone really be surprised by this point?" Severus' voice was amused and he dug his fingers into his young mate's ribs, tickling him lightly.

Harry's bell like laughter rang through the room. "Not even a little."


End file.
